


Love the living, remember the dead

by Harley_Quinn13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astley is kinda gay, British, Bromance, Depressing, England - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Ireland, Irish, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, backstories, banshee - Freeform, but there's nothing really gay about it, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn13/pseuds/Harley_Quinn13
Summary: Rose Hennessy is not what she seems to be. After being found by Billie Singer and John Winchester, she's dragged into the chaotic world of a hunter.  But, will they accept her when they find out who she truly is?Includes other POVs.





	

  My feet pounded against the leaf-ridden forest floor. The creature was catching up to me, and I knew it was stupid of me to run. My breath became rugged as I looked behind me, seeing nothing, but I didn't need to see it. I knew it was there, I could hear it. The rustling of the bushes around me, the slight growls that traveled in the wind. It was there alright.   
  I kept running. I was going to run until I couldn't anymore, until my legs snapped. I was stupid. I knew I shouldn't have went into the forest, they told me not to, I was stupid. What had I gotten myself into? A situation I shouldn't have been in, that's what I had gotten myself into.  
  Looking behind me one last time, I realized that I couldn't hear it anymore. I was curious to see whether it was still pursuing me. When I didn't see any blurs, I let out a sigh of relief. That was not the time for relief though. It could very well still be out there, so I kept running. I saw a clearing just ahead. My heart leapt and I gasped happily. If I got to the clearing, I would be closer to finding someone.  
  A stupid root got in my way, and I went down. My left foot ached and my knees burned. A low groan of pain surfaced from deep within me, and I teared up. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Quickly, I turned around, making sure I was safe. The coast was clear, for now. I attempted to get up, but I was stopped.  
  "Y-you okay?" Her blue eyes were wide with worry as she held out her hand. I accepted her help and stood, groaning at the pain I felt in my ankle. She sighed while placing my arm over her shoulder, shaking her head.  
  "Damn Wendigos..." She muttered under her breath. I nodded, also breathing out a sigh.  
  "I knew it couldn't have been a bear, and yet I took the chance anyway." I explained lowly. Her head snapped in my direction as she shot me a confused look.  
  "Y-you know about-" She couldn't finish. I smiled and nodded.   
  "'Course I do." I said. She ignored this, most likely shaking it off as me being in shock, and started walking forward, into the clearing. We slowly made our way to a black truck. She leaned me up against it, crossing her arms before looking at my foot.   
  "Do you think you can walk on it?" She asked me. I shrugged, putting pressure on my left foot. A dull ache shot through it, but it was nothing compared to the pain I'd felt in the past.  
  "I'm fine." I told her. She arched an eyebrow and observed me quizzically, before eventually shrugging. My gaze trailed to the surrounding area. The grass was overgrown, but it wasn't too long. It didn't go beyond the tops of our feet. The grass was also had a crunch when we would walk on it, the cold weather was killing it. There was an old, dirt road that entered this place, and I was imagining the road it led to.  
  "Whatever you say. Hey I forgot to ask you." She started, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, she had my attention, all of it. It had been so long since I had actually spoken to someone.  
  "Where are you from? Scotland? Ireland?" She inquired. I smiled at this, chuckled even, before answering.  
  "I'm Irish." I happily told her. Her expression changed from worried and confused to one of awe and astonishment.  
  "That is so cool." She told me. She leaned against the truck next to me.  
  "I've never met someone from Ireland before." She smiled. I let out a small giggle and she held out her hand.  
  "I'm Billie, by the way." She introduced. I took her hand and shook it, a wide smile on my face.  
  "Rose. Rose Hennessy." I told her. She straightened up when her gaze fell on the forest. She waved her arm high above her head, standing on her tippy toes.  
  "Hey! We got a survivor!" She shouted. I looked over at the person she was waving to, and I froze. I hadn't felt a feeling like this since Jack.   
  She was waving to a man. He was fairly tall, had dark hair and dark eyes to go along with it. He had a five o'clock shadow, which only added to his rough look.   
  "Took care of the damn thing." He said pointing back at the forest. Billie nodded.   
  "Good. I'm gonna take her back with me, you can go do whatever. Just drop us off, she hurt her ankle." Billie explained. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, she winked at me.  
  "See, I gotcha." She whispered. I could tell that this was going to be a long ride back. I barely knew these people, but I knew that feeling when I saw him. I was falling in love again.


End file.
